Setup
by climbergirlio
Summary: Dairine and Roshaun fall victim to 'Mela's plotting. Pranks ensue. But what if 'Mela accidentally set off a chain of events that gets her exactly what she wanted? (I don't own YW, sadly)
1. Manipulation

The day started normally enough. Dairine woke up late to the sun and ate a solitary breakfast. She threw her dishes in the sink and then laid out on a reclining chair in the sun with Spot. Just a typical summer's day.

Dairine had made it through nearly all of the Calculus she was studying when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and instantly her day got more complicated. It was Carmela.

"Dairine! Just the person I'm looking for! I need help with some problems with my chocolate trading business."

"I sort of highly doubt that. You are the greatest manipulator I know," Dairine shot Carmela a skeptical look, then a glare when she didn't leave.

"Well, yes, but I need help programming some of my computer systems. You are really good with that sort of thing and have cheap rates compared to some of the other people I was looking into, that frankly are a bit more experienced," Carmela frowned.

"Oh now wait a moment. Are you seriously implying I cannot deal with a few computers to program when I birthed an entire alien computer race! If you get me there, I will program those computers so well you will never think to say anything about anyone else," Dairine exploded.

Carmela smiled innocently, "so glad you agreed. Let's get going."

Dairine glared at her, "you did that whole thing on purpose."

Carmela shrugged, "maybe I did. You did call me the best manipulator you knew."

Dairine followed Carmela down the block, and into Carmela's bedroom, where they both went through her gate and stepped into The Crossings. It was as busy as ever, but Carmela threaded her way through the crowd expertly. She brought Dairine to the still closed chocolate dealership.

"Where are the computers I need to program?" Dairine asked.

"The computer is just in here," Carmela led the way through the door, using a key.

Dairine looked at the computer quickly. It was earthen technology, so Carmela would understand it, but obviously it needed to be Speech compatible and probably sensitive to various forms of alien payment. It took Dairine quite some time, but she finally got it to work with all the alien forms of payment she could think of.

"Anything else you need help with? I was enjoying being lazy," Dairine said.

"Just one more thing," Carmela said, "follow me, if you would."

Dairine obliged somewhat willingly, and was surprised to find Carmela was leading her towards the custom programmed rooms. She knew Carmela had one, for clothes shopping purposes since she was the savior of The Crossings and because Sker'ret said she could.

So when Carmela opened the door Dairine was expecting forced clothes shopping. She sighed and stepped through, and the door shut and clicked shut. Carmela had trapped her.

"'Mela! Let me out!"

"There is something you have to do first," Dairine could hear the pride in her voice. Another one of 'Mela's schemes,then.

Dairine turned to the lock and asked it kindly to unlock. She got no response. She tried several different methods before realizing that it had been programmed so that it wouldn't let her out unless she had the 'key'. She banged on the door in anger, shouting for Carmela to free her. No luck.

"I told you you needed to do something first. But continue on."

Dairine did, in fact, decide to continue on. Carmela made no further answers. That did not stop Dairine's banging. Hopefully someone would hear her and let her out.

There was a sigh from behind her, "that will not be of any help to you. The walls have been soundproofed."

Dairine whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. She also took more notice of the room. There was a table with candles on it set for two. Suddenly, 'Melas scheme made more sense.

Roshaun followed her gaze, "I was messaged saying there was a problem that required my expertise to deal with. Naturally, I came straight away. I was led to this room by Ronan."

"I knew it was one of 'Mela's schemes! We're going to be locked in here until we do something that satisfies whatever she wants us to do and dammit neither of us can lie."

Roshaun eyes her with that infuriating overbearing amusement of his. Dairine glares at him and barely restrains herself from giving him a nice hard punch on the nose. She turns back to the door and yells for Spot. He doesn't come. She yells again. Nothing. She begins yelling a bit panicked.

Suddenly, warm hands are guiding her a bit roughly to one of the chairs. She sits down heavily, and then remembers herself and stands up again, suddenly.

"Have we been cut off from wizardry? Did the Lone One possess Carmela without us knowing it?" Dairine asks.

"Neither," Roshaun opens his cupped hand, revealing his manual, "we are simply trapped in here until we complete a list of Carmela's wishes."

Dairine attempted a haughty look, "and what are those wishes?"

"No idea. I assume she will express them. As I remember, she is an expressive person," Roshaun doesn't even need to try for haughty. He has it down pat.

Dairine glares at him sullenly. She flops into the chair sulkily and awaits the instruction that Roshaun will undoubtedly be right about. And if it is anything like what Dairine is thinking, it's gonna be awkward as hell.

* * *

Roshaun was relaxing a bit in his rooms when he received a message asking for his assistance on a problem at the Crossings. Naturally, he told his Royal Parents where he would be going and left immediately.

He arrived and Ronan greeted him. That should have been the first warning sign. Ronan gives a reluctant nod and began leading Roshaun to an unfamiliar part of the Crossings. Roshaun followed Ronan to a door and walked in. As soon as he stepped into the room, the door turned into the wall.

The most surprising part was that Dairine was there as well, yelling and banging on the door. Roshaun looked all around him, and realized what was happening.

Roshaun sighed, "that will not be of any help to you. The walls have been soundproofed."

Dairine spun around and glared at Roshaun she also looked around the room.

"I was messaged saying there was a problem that required my expertise to deal with. Naturally, I came straight away. I was led to this room by Ronan," Roshaun offered an explanation.

"I knew it was one of 'Mela's schemes! We're going to be locked in here until we do something that satisfies whatever she wants us to do and dammit neither of us can lie."

Dairine gives him a glare and starts yelling for Spot. Roshaun looks around, expecting the little computer that Dairine is seldom without to appear. When Spot makes no appearance, Dairine begins yelling more frantically. Roshaun decided to do something, and makes her sit down.

"Have we been cut off from wizardry? Did the Lone One possess Carmela without us knowing it?" Dairine asks, keeping her cool, but worried.

"Neither," Roshaun resisted the urge to laugh at the usually very confident girl. He opens a cupped hand, revealing his manual, "we are simply trapped in here until we complete a list of Carmela's wishes."

Dairine attempted a haughty look, "and what are those wishes?"

"No idea. I assume she will express them. As I remember, she is an expressive person," Roshaun offered.

Dairine turns away with a wary expression, which Roshaun understands. He has heard about Carmela's schemes from nearly all of the Earthens. He looks back to where Dairine is sitting sullenly. Her red hair is down today, and fairly messy, as if she hadn't brushed her hair in while. She probably hadn't. Dairine ran a hand through her hair, as if she had heard his thoughts. Maybe she had.


	2. Challenges

Dairine looked up at him, the gaze challenging. He met the gaze. Fortunately they were saved from having to back down by the arrival of a scroll. It read:

 _Challenge 1_

 _Dairine has to teach Roshaun to dance. And I mean the slow dance kind of dance, no cheating. Sign your names below, saying that you will if you want to be let out._

Dairine groaned, and studied the room closely. Roshaun followed her gaze, a bit confused. Finally, Dairine found what she was looking for. She went over to the corner of the room, reached up, and pulled down a little camera experimentally. She tweaked carefully with the settings.

"It would be a pain to get this to stop being a viewing glass directly into the room," Dairine claims aloud.

Then, to Roshaun, _I did, however, stop it from recording. They can only see live feed. That way, 'Mela won't show it to everyone._

 _I see. I am assuming you are actually going to teach me how to dance, then?_

 _Yep. Let's do a simple swing dance. It's the only one I know._

Dairine then blocked her thoughts from Roshaun, and began to teach him the steps. They made it all the way through.

"Alrighty you can let us out now!"

Another scroll descended into the room. Roshaun plucked it out of the air as if he were used to being blackmailed and set up. But then, that was Roshaun. He would show you as little about himself as he could. Dairine had broken that barrier with the whole thoughts thing.

 _Challenge 2_

 _Braid each other's hair. Sign your names that you will like before, or you will be trapped in here. I've included hair ties. :)_

 _XO Carmela_

"I doth protest," Dairine shouted up at the camera, "Roshaun has wayyyyyyy too much hair."

There was no response.

A sigh, "Let us just get this over with. Please tell me what exactly braiding is."

"I'm not very good at it, but it's where you sort of weave hair into a design. Here, I'll do yours."

Dairine gets Roshaun to sit and she kneels behind him, pulling his massive amount of hair and sectioning it. She decides to go with one large braid. Right, middle, left, middle, right, middle, left, middle. Dairine's hands find a pattern. It is an unusual form of closeness for Dairine. She knows how to braid, sure, but she hasn't really ever done it on anyone else but herself. Dairine refuses to admit it to herself but if this wasn't all part of a setup, she might enjoy it.

She finishes the braid and shows it to Roshaun. He eyes it critically, but makes no comment. They switch places. Roshaun starts his braid up at Dairine's scalp, and does some really complicated thing with what feels like maybe five sections of hair in a sort of crown fashion going from her right ear up to between the back of her head and her left ear, ending in a short braid. His hands are gentle and do not tug her hair. Half of Dairine screams _Weird! Weird! Weird!_ At this contact, but the other half of her is enjoying it. Roshaun finishes and Dairine stands up. She runs a hand over her hair, feeling it.

"Wow. Who knew you were so good at braiding?"

"I did, I suppose," Roshaun answered a bit sarcastically.

Dairine smacked his arm lightly. Then, she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Roshaun sat across the table from her. They both looked up at the ceiling, expecting another scroll from Carmela. They were not disappointed.

 _Challenge 3_

 _You two are so oblivious, honestly! I had more plans, but oh well, you will be allowed out. Sign your names._

"Some sort of a trick?" Roshaun asked.

"Probably, but I really don't think we have much choice," Dairine said, signing her name. Roshaun followed her lead signing his name as well.

A trapdoor appeared in the ceiling, which was too high for even Roshaun's reach. He brought out his manual, and searched through it. Dairine doubted that Carmela would let them off by allowing them to use wizardry. Sure enough, Roshaun shook his head in Dairine's way for no. Dairine studied the gap and suddenly realized how they would have to get out.

"Think you could hold me on your shoulders?"

Roshaun studied the gap and tilted his head yes.

"Alrighty then."

Dairine shielded her thoughts, and climbed up to stand on the chair. Like this, she was taller than him. He made a step with his hands, and Dairine climbed onto his shoulders. She reached up towards the trap door, and stretching, she unlocked it. She pushed it open laboriously, then did a half jump and mercifully caught the edge. It was slippery. Roshaun was watching her slowly lose her grip with an expression of concern. She finally completely lost it, and went falling toward the ground. Roshaun mostly managed to catch her. Her feet hit the ground painfully. She allowed herself a moment of pain before realizing she was pressed up to Roshaun, his arms around her.

She tried to move away, but her feet didn't want any of that. Roshaun held her up for a moment or more, then Dairine took a tentative step away. Her feet allowed her this time. She surveyed the door once more.

"Alright, let's try again."

Roshaun was hesitant, "are you sure that that is wise?" Was that concern in his voice?

"I don't see any other options. So, yeah."

Dairine climbed back onto the chair then once more onto Roshaun's shoulders. She jumped again, this time to the opposite side and she was surprised to feel that the surface was roughly textured. Almost like sandpaper. She suppressed a sound of shock and a bit of pain. She pulled herself up, using Roshaun's shoulders as a stepping stool. Soon, she was fully up.

Now for how to get Roshaun out. She called for Spot. Thankfully, he came. Working with Spot, Dairine created a rope ladder. She tied the top to something secure and threw the ladder down. Roshaun emerged from the trapdoor.

"Watch out, that stuff is really rough," she pointed at the sandpaper-y strip. There was no need for him to rip up his hands if he didn't need the grip.

Roshaun noted that and carefully avoided it.

"Now we need to find 'Mela and send her to Pluto," Dairine said, brushing the few strands of hair that had fallen out of the braid away from her face. She had already began devising the perfect plan.

Roshaun straightened up, "it would normally be my place to encourage you not to speed up entropy, but I agree with you here."

Dairine eyed him, "but first let me undo that braid, it looks ridiculous."

Roshaun sat on the ground and Dairine knelt behind him, undoing the braiding. She ran her hands through his hair a few times afterwards, under the pretense that she was trying to untangle it.

"All good. Let's go find Carmela. I have a plan that is even better than sending her to Pluto. Spot?" Dairine found the two spells she was looking for. She passed them both to Roshaun.

He looked at them, "this is a borderline evil plan. Are you sure this isn't speeding up entropy?"

Dairine cracked a wicked grin, "it wouldn't be a spell if it did."

"I am not entirely sure this was the spells intended purpose," Roshaun says, but Dairine knows he likes it.

"Let's do this," Dairine says, wickedly. She brushes those annoying strands of hair away again.

Roshaun grabs her hand, examining it, "your hands!"

"Roshaun, it's fine. I told you that stuff was rough. It probably didn't help that I jumped and grabbed it, but I'll be 's deal with Carmela and Ronan first."

"But-" Roshaun begins to protest.

"Roshaun! I'm fine, and as soon as we are done with 'Mela and Ronan, I'll be better than fine, let's do this," she adds a wicked edge to her voice.


	3. Revenge and Mishaps

Dairine had Spot locate 'Mela and Ronan. She nodded to Roshaun to activate the first wizardry as soon as she sees Carmela and Ronan. Then, they sneak up behind them and she gave Roshaun the signal. They both mutter the spell and dye flies out, perfectly hitting Carmela and Ronan. Carmela's hair turns a shade of vomit green and Ronan's a neon pink. Ronan whirls around and says the words of a wizardry, trying to turn Roshaun's skin glittery gold. It hit Roshaun's rebound shield, and before Ronan has a chance to react he is glittery golden. Roshaun and Dairine enact step 3, run away.

Eventually, they are far enough away, "that was amazing," Dairine laughs, "did you see the look on his face?"

Roshaun is laughing too, "you were right. That wizardry worked amazingly."

She smiles up at him, and he down at her. They move closer to each other, almost imperceptibly. Their eyes meet, each reflecting the other's look. Roshaun reaches out and rests his hand on top of Dairine's own.

"Sunlord?" a questioning and incredulous voice asked, breaking the moment.

Dairine whips around to see a tall Wellakhit male. He looks down at Dairine with contempt, and then at Roshaun with a bit of disbelief.

"Why are you here in the Crossings with an alien?"

"I am a wizard, sir. I received a message that asked for me to come here. Naturally, knowing my duty, I did," Roshaun explains gracefully.

"I was also requested to come to the Crossings, and the Guarantor and I ended up working together. He was simply doing me the courtesy of escorting me to my gate," Dairine interjects.

Just then the gate to Earth closed.

"Which you have now missed. Would you like me to visit the stationmaster and request a new one for you? I need to request one for myself anyways," Roshaun says.

"Thank you, but the Stationmaster is a friend. I am sure he can work something out. In fact, why don't you both come along?" Dairine says with false enthusiasm.

 _Spot, compose a message to Sker'ret and tell him about our situation._

Dairine leads the way to the stationmaster's office, Roshaun and the Wellakhi man following. She gives the Wellakhi man a large smile.

"Where will you be headed?"

"Back to Wellakh. You have been there? Correct?"

Dairine has a brief moment of panic.

 _Roshaun? What should I say?_

 _The truth. Say that, yes, you have been to Wellakh._

"I have had the pleasure of visiting Wellakh, yes."

"So is that where you learned that particular hairstyle? Or did the Sunlord do it for you? It is common amongst royalty on our planet."

Dairine runs a hand over her head, forgetting it was still braided, "sir, my people also know how to braid hair. It is not an uncommon skill."

The man makes no comment.

"Here we are. Sker'ret! Dai!" Dairine greets her former houseguest.

"Dairine, a pleasure as always. And you have brought some friends! What can I do for all of you?" Dairine is thankful he had the time to read her message.

"I need a gating to Earth as I missed the last one. The Guarantor here needs a gate to his palace, but then I'm sure that isn't news. This man here is looking for a gate to Wellakh."

"No problem. Dairine your gate is here and you two are just a little walk away. Do stop by for a visit that is less strictly business soon, Dairine. I can always make time for my favorite Earthen!"

Dairine swears she hears the Wellakhi man mutter, "he's not the only one who makes time for this girl."

It angers Dairine, but she pretends not to hear, "will do. I've been meaning to ask for some more of your music. It's perfect for studying."

Sker'ret laughs, "Dai, Dairine."

"Dai, big guy."

She nods to the Wellakhi man, then looks at Roshaun.

 _We can talk later. Good luck._

Roshaun gives her a slight nod, which she returns. Then, she leaves the office of the stationmaster, headed towards the gate Sker'ret has set up for her.

* * *

Roshaun watches Dairine go, and follows her with his eyes as she stops and gets a now golden and pink Ronan and Carmela. The three of them get into the gate, laughing as Ronan tries to rub some of the gold on Dairine. Then, they disappear. The Wellakhi man also had been watching Dairine. Roshaun, feeling a bit uncomfortable, nods to Sker'ret.

"Thank you for your assistance, cousin."

Sker'ret laughs, "well I happen to owe some people fairly close to Dairine some pretty big favors. Not to mention, we are friends. It was no problem."

Roshaun has no idea why Sker'ret is acting like they don't know each other, but it's probably for the best since this Wellakhi man already knows too much.

Roshaun leads the way out of the stationmasters office, desperately trying to avoid conversation.

"So that girl, then. She is the same as the famed alien in the green dress?"

So much for avoiding conversation. Roshaun is about to answer when he turns a corner and smacks straight into Nita and Kit, sharing blue food. He gives them a look, silently begging for them to say nothing to further deepen his hole.

"Ow," Nita rubs her head, but seems to correctly interpret his look.

"Many apologies. I did not see you as I turned that corner."

"Oh, you're fine. It was probably my fault. My sister is always telling me how she is the graceful child," Nita grins at him.

"Well, as long as you are unharmed," Roshaun says, haughtily.

"I'm fine. Please continue upon your way."

Roshaun moves towards his gate once more, the Wellakhi following him.

"Are you a wizard, then?" Roshaun asked, carefully disguising his fear that the man was, in fact, a wizard.

"No. I come here to do business."

Roshaun thought of Carmela and Ronan briefly, and their chocolate endeavor.

"Well, there is your gate. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You as well, Sunlord. I have learned much."

Roshaun refrained from wincing at that, having a very good idea of what this man had learned and what he might do with that information. Roshaun headed to his own gate. It was delayed a bit. Even the stationmaster couldn't reorganize the order of gatings so it was more convenient for Roshaun.

His gate became ready, and his manual was pinged. He stood up and walked over, putting in his personal information for security. The gate became active and he was nearly instantaneously in the throne room on Wellakh. He quickly threw an invisibility wizardry on. A man came in, to check in on whatever arriving royalty it was. The man saw no one and looked around, perplexed, but left.

That left Roshaun free to make his way to his room, invisible. Not too far along, he saw his mother and father through a glass window. His father was saying something, and Lady Miril was surprised, excited, worried, and happy. All at the same time. Roshaun made his way past them to his room.

As soon as he entered, he dropped the invisibility. He also dropped onto a couch. Was it really only this morning that he had passed a decree making it law that children had to go to school? Yes, it was. So much had happened. Between being locked in that room, and then that Wellakhi man, it was quite the day.

Roshaun stood once more, and went to his wardrobe. He changed into more comfortable clothing, then sat once more. He was going to have one heck of a gossip storm to deal with, but he could avoid it for a little bit yet. With luck, it would take shape tomorrow, and he could deal with it then.

There was a knock at the door. Evidently, the gossip storm had already been raging. His father stepped in, and took in Roshaun. He noted Roshaun's tired appearance, and said nothing.

"I think I know why you are here, father," Roshaun said.

"Well, then. I'll cut straight to it," Nelaid paused a moment, "did you kiss Dairine in the middle of The Crossings?"

"WHAT?!" Roshaun asked, jumping up, not quite expecting this.

"There is reportedly an eyewitness who claims you did."

"No. I did not."

"Well, you did meet a man from Wellakh at the Crossings?"

"Yes. He obviously made undue assumptions upon seeing me with a girl in the Crossings, and one that was at my side for my first appearance as King," Roshaun reasoned.

Nelaid looked at him, "still, that man would not have made claims without at least a basis of reason. Were you perhaps about to kiss her?"

Roshaun ran his hands through his hair, "no!" He paused, thinking, "maybe? I'm really not sure." He ran his hands through his hair in distress.

"Royal Son, I understand that Dairine may mean more to you than just a friend, but that is _really_ not something you should act upon in a public place such as the Crossings. Was Dairine the reason you went there in the first place?"

Roshaun sighed, "no. I got a message from Ronan asking for assistance. I was locked in a room with Dairine and we had to perform several tasks, eventually including Dairine climbing out a trapdoor in the roof. Then we got revenge upon Ronan and Carmela. After that we encountered the Wellakhi man. Dairine brought us to Sker'ret who is stationmaster currently and and got several gatings to the multiple destinations. Sker'ret made no mention of knowing me other than on a strictly professional level. Then I actually walked into Nita and Kit, but they seemed to understand and other than a few mentions about what her sister would say, and by what her sister would say that was exactly what she said, no names. Then I asked the man if he was a wizard, and he was not, so he couldn't have known about Nita and Dairine being sisters." Roshaun finished his retelling.

"And it just happened to be that you were locked in a room with your wizardry partner?" Nelaid asked.

"Well that part was a setup, but neither of us knew that," Roshaun said, a touch embarrassed.

"I see. You will have to deal with this mess, Royal Son."

"Of course, father," Roshaun said respectfully.

"And while you sort out this mess, also sort out your feelings for Dairine. She is probably just as unsure as you, but she will question you about your motives, she likes to know what is happening, as both of us know."

Roshaun sighed, "I know."

"Actually, it might be wise of you to invite Dairine. She might be of use in speaking with the questioners. Perhaps you should invite her," Nelaid suggested.

Almost as if summoned, Dairine stepped from the worldgate attached to Roshaun's wall. Perhaps she had been, there were no accidents, after all.

"We need to talk," Dairine said to Roshaun immediately, not hostile, but almost demanding. Roshaun noticed that she had undone the braid.

Nelaid stood, "yes, you need to talk to the questioners. Dairine, may I escort you to be properly robed?"

Dairine shot Roshaun a look, that said she wasn't going to drop the subject but followed Nelaid out. That, unfortunately left Roshaun alone with his thoughts to get ready for the questioners.


	4. Questioners and Problems

Roshaun dressed in one of his many different styles of formal wear, and left his room with the intent of finding Dairine. They would make their way to the questioners together, and then they could talk. As much as he was dreading it, it did need to happen.

Roshaun was so consumed by his thoughts that he nearly ran straight into one of the random ladies of the castle who desired his power.

"Lord Roshaun," the lady bowed low.

"Sunlord or Guarantor, to you."

The lady looked annoyed, but was not deterred from her mission, "well, Sunlord, I thought we might go to the questioners together and announce a relationship so that those terrible rumors about you and that alien are proved untrue."

Now Roshaun was annoyed, "I thank you, but that will not be necessary."

"Are you sure, Sunlord? I would be more than willing."

" I have no need of your services, thank you."

With that, Roshaun turned

and headed out to go to the meeting with the questioners. Roshaun went to the room where he was to meet Nelaid and Dairine. He sat on a bench, to compose himself and wait.

The door opened, and

Dairine came in, escorted by Nelaid. She had on a floor length grey dress that matched her eyes. It was Wellakhit style. That was probably intentional. Her hair looked as though it had been washed with glitter, again in the Wellakhit style. She looked stunning, not that Roshaun would ever say something like that.

"Dairine, answer all the questions they ask, it shows you have nothing to hide, but be as vague as possible. Do you understand?" Nelaid asked.

Dairine rolled her eyes, "of course."

"Alright then, good luck to both of you. We'll have a meal afterwards, should it suit you," Nelaid said.

"Works for me, as long as I can get out of this dress," Dairine agreed.

"That should be fine," Nelaid smiled.

Dairine smiled back to Nelaid then turned to Roshaun. She gave him a very sarcastic bow, then straightened. Nelaid exited, which left Roshaun to prepare. He directed Dairine to stand a slight distance away. Then, he muttered a word which flung the doors open. The questioners all stood, watching and with Moment Captures. The Moment Captures began to flash. Roshaun and Dairine walked towards the room and he offered her his arm in a gesture of escort, and only escort. He felt a heightened sense of Dairine's emotions, but there was no fear of these people, only that determination she always seemed to carry with her.

Dairine sunk into a bow, though Roshaun knew it annoyed her. The questioners also bowed. Then, the questioning began.

Questioner: You, young alien, what are you known by?

Dairine: My name is Dairine.

Questioner: And you know the Sunlord well?

Dairine: I met him nearly three of your years ago, but only one of my own. Most of that time The Sunlord was missing, however.

Questioner: Sunlord, do you care to elaborate?

Roshaun: Lady Dairine has worded it quite well.

Questioner: May I ask what happened today at The Crossings? Rumors are out and flying already.

Dairine: You may, yes. And please remind yourself that though I am alien to you, wizardry holds the same truths for me. I cannot deceive you with my words.

Questioner: Yes, yes, of course. Could you elaborate upon the incident where you, Sunlord, reportedly kissed this alien?

Dairine: That never ever happened!

Roshaun: The reported incident is just that: reported. I assure you nothing of the sort happened.

Questioner: You then, Lady Dairine, know the Stationmaster well?

Dairine: He is a close friend.

Questioner: And what of the gold humanoid you met up with?

Dairine: A wizard as well.

Questioner: Thank you for your valuable time!

Roshaun: The same to you.

Roshaun turned gracefully, escorting Dairine through the doors, closing them once more using the Speech. Dairine drops Roshaun's arm quickly.

"We need to talk," Dairine says.

"Right now?" Roshaun asks, trying to stall.

Dairine gives him a bit of a hurt look which surprises Roshaun, "no, not right now. I'd like to change out of this first." She gives the dress a distasteful look and then Roshaun a glare and sweeps out.

Roshaun sighs. Why would she glare at him? He hadn't done anything he could think of. The girl was a headache. Roshaun sweeps out as well, annoyed.

Dairine did not show up before the evening meal, and when she did she pointedly sat away from Roshaun. She was back in a T-Shirt and her favored cargo pants. Lady Miril noticed this, but made no comment. Usually Roshaun and Dairine were practically inseparable when they visited each other, so this cool distance was probably glaringly obvious. How was he supposed to make things alright again if he had no idea what he had done to set her off?

Roshaun played with his food more than he ate it. Pushing it from one side of the plate to the other side. Dairine, on the contrary ate her food rather quickly, and talked nearly nonstop to Lady Miril. Roshaun glared at his food sullenly.

Finally, the meal ends and Roshaun stands. Dairine stands in the exact same moment. They both see each other standing and then both sit hurriedly. Lady Miril watches this with concern. When it becomes apparent that Dairine is not going to say anything, Roshaun moves to leave once more.

"Are you two in some sort of fight?" Lady Miril asks.

"Not to my knowledge," Roshaun says.

"Nor to mine," Dairine claims, then glares at Roshaun.

"You certainly are acting like you are," Lady Miril says.

Roshaun raises his eyebrows and offers her a grim smile, "we are not currently in a fight."

Dairine stands and walks to the door, "interesting word choice there," and she leaves. Roshaun follows her.

"Please, Dairine. At least tell me what I have done to anger you?"

"So now you want to talk, huh?" she asks.

"What-"

"I've talked to about every other being I've encountered today about _The Crossings_ " she spits out The Crossings like it is vile, and they enter Roshaun's room, "but not you because there was always some convenient excuse. What the hell are you so afraid of? I want to _talk_ , Roshaun."

"Alright," Roshaun says, a bit worried, "then let's talk."

"Good. I propose we talk about that incident."

"I recall several incidents. Did you have a specific one in mind?" Roshaun taunts.

"Yes, actually. The incident right before that Wellakhi man came."

Roshaun's mouth goes dry, "and… what about it?"

"Well. I don't know your people's customs all that well, but I do know you, Roshaun. I can pretty easily come up with what I think was happening. The question is does it match your interpretation?"

"I am somewhat familiar with Earth customs," Roshaun says, "I have, after all, done some research."

He walks so that he is directly in front of her. For a moment, they both stare into each other's eyes, but then Dairine breaks the eye contact.

A bit breathlessly, she says, "well I am glad we agree there."

Roshaun doesn't want to make this wait any longer, until he remembers something.

"Dairine, show me your hands."

"I really don't think that's necessary, Roshaun-" Dairine begins.

Roshaun cuts her off, "Dairine, please. What are you so afraid of? I only want to see your hands."

"Sure, sure. Throw my words back at me," Dairine says bitterly. She holds up her hands. They are red and raw, but turning a nasty shade of purple that Roshaun is fairly sure is not a good sign.

"Dairine! You should get something that will heal that!"

Dairine sighs, "fine. What do you recommend?"

Roshaun crosses the room to his cabinet, and selects a jar of ointment he knows will help with her hands. He crosses the room again. He takes Dairine's reluctantly held out hands and rubs the ointment into them.

"Alrighty then," Dairine says, not taking her hands away, "where were we?"

"I believe we were having the conversation you so desired."

Dairine gives him a cockeyed look, "were we?" She steps closer to him, so that only a small amount of air lies between them.

"Yes, I do believe so," Roshaun says, making an effort to sound normal. The effort is obviously not a great one as Dairine smirks at him triumphantly. Suddenly Dairine steps back, her eyes going unfocused. She grabs a chair, supporting herself.

"Dairine?" Roshaun asks, not masking his concern.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy I guess," she offers him a half smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I," she breaks off suddenly, "scratch that."

Dairine goes tearing to the adjacent bathroom, and Roshaun follows her, worried. She is leaning over, throwing up into the toilet. Roshaun shift awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Dairine stood laboriously.

"I take it back. Feeling really terrible," Dairine says.

Obviously she really isn't

feeling well because it isn't like Dairine to make admissions like that. "Do you want me to call the medic?" Roshaun asked.

Dairine's eyes widen, "no. That would only add to your problems. I can go home. It's probably nothing."

Roshaun gave her an annoyed and skeptical look, mashed with concern, "please Dairine. It's safe. The Medic is one of very few friends."

"Well… Alright." She sways a bit and grabs the washing station and her stomach at the same time. She takes a few deep breaths, and looks to Roshaun, obviously embarrassed.

"Here," Roshaun supports Dairine, and leads her to a lounging couch, "I shall go summon Lady Miril and the Medic."

Dairine nods weakly.

Roshaun leaves the room and finds his mother quickly. Together they located the Medic, a friend of Lady Miril's from the years when they were back in starting education. Luckily, Ellahah, the Medic, asked no questions, but followed Roshaun back to his rooms.

Roshaun was thoroughly surprised to see that Dairine had not decided to be stubborn and instead was actually laying on the couch. That made him more worried, if anything. Dairine glanced up at him, the look in her eyes reassuring, as if she had heard his thoughts. Perhaps she had.

"Dairine, this is Ellahah. She is the Royal Medic. Ellahah, this is Dairine. She is a good friend of Roshaun's," Lady Miril introduced them.

"And we wish for you to examine Dairine because she has a mysterious ailment," Roshaun clarified.

"I'm not sure ailment is the best term," Dairine tried to deny it.

"Yes it is. Please examine her, Ellahah," Roshaun said.

Ellahah looked between Dairine and Roshaun, "I am afraid that if the Sunlord makes a direct request I must obey it."

Dairine glared at Roshaun.

Ellahah gathered her supplies and walked toward Dairine quickly. It wasn't long before Ellahah let out a terrified squeak. Roshaun looked up, concerned.

Lady Miril voice the concern, "what is it?"

Ellahah let out a breath, "she's been poisoned."

Dairine shrugged, "so how long until it's out of my system?"

Ellahah gave Dairine an incredulous look, " _out of your system?_ You've been poisoned by the most deadly poison known to our people. The real question is how long do you have to live?"

Roshaun went into a state of shock somewhat, "she's going to _die?_ "

"It's really rather surprising she isn't already dead," Ellahah said.

"Maybe I vomited out the poison?" Dairine offered.

Ellahah looked confused, "you threw up? That's not a reaction to this particular type of poison."

Dairine muttered under her breath and then said, "well maybe for my people it is."

Ellahah gave her a curious look, "Lady Miril, perhaps the young Lady has a point. I'd like to see the food she most likely procured the poisoning from."

Lady Miril stood and led Ellahah out.

"It's funny. I don't really feel like I've been poisoned. It only feels like food poisoning and I can't see very well. It doesn't seem threatening," Dairine said.

"It is," Roshaun assured her, "Ellahah wouldn't make that up."

Roshaun moves and sits next to her on the couch. Her red hair seems darker than usual, and she looks quite pale, exaggerating this fact. She gives him a quizzical look. He gives her an almost mocking quizzical look in response. She rolls her eyes at him almost affectionately. Roshaun suddenly really realized that Dairine probably had very little time left. There would be no more easy moments or bickering. There would be no more Dairine.

Well, Dairine did have that saying better late than never, "Dairine, I-"

The door opened, showing a beaming Lady Miril and Ellahah. Behind them was Nita, who was looking thoroughly amused. Roshaun looked at Dairine who already had a smug look on her face.

"I take it I'm not going to die then?" Dairine asks with humor.

"It turns out that your people have a slightly different biology, so, no, you are not going to die," Lady Miril explained.

"Well I can't pretend that isn't a relief. As much as I'd like to visit some of our dearly departed colleagues, I don't want the visit to be quite that permanent right now."

Nita runs over to Dairine and hugs her, fairly odd behavior for the sisters. Lady Miril also hugs Dairine. Roshaun, feeling he has nothing to lose, also comes over and hugs Dairine. She returns the embrace warmly and then they part. Ellahah watches all this and leaves quietly. Normally, Roshaun would say something, but it doesn't seem like the time. Suddenly, Dairine begins laughing hysterically. Nita joins her. They laugh so hard that they both start crying. Roshaun gives Dairine an utterly confused look, which only makes her laugh harder. Finally, Nita is wiping the tears from her eyes as both the girls calm down.

Nita gives Dairine a stern look, "don't **ever** do that again, understand?"

"Trust me, I don't plan on it," Dairine sighs, "it wasn't my plan this time."

Nita smiles and ruffles Dairine's hair, earning a glare from the younger girl. "Just be careful Dari. We will be waiting at home for you when you have recovered enough from your poisoning."

"Yeah."

Lady Miril offers to show Nita out, and it is once more just Dairine and Roshaun. The silence stretches, not quite awkward but very prominent. Dairine breaks the silence finally by shifting to sit up, then patting next to her as an invitation to sit down. Roshaun does just that, turning to face her.

"I think I'd better wash the rest if that poison away, if you'll excuse me for a moment," Dairine says with some humor. She stands and after supposedly conversing with Spot, holds in hand a small brush and a tube of something.

"I'll be right back," Dairine promises.


	5. Uninterrupted

Roshaun sits on the couch, nervously playing with the fabric. Dairine re-enters, looking less pale than before. She gives Roshaun one of those easy smiles he so loves before sitting next to him on the couch. She has a gleam in her eye that usually means danger for the receiver of it. Somehow, Roshaun knows this isn't the case this time. It doesn't make it less terrifying.

Dairine speaks quietly but with utter command, "now, where were we?"

"I believe right about here," Roshaun says.

In the next moment their lips meet somewhere in the middle. It's a moment of near perfection, before there is a knock and Dairine springs back as if burned. He tries not to be hurt, because she is probably just doing it because of the trouble he'd be in if anyone caught them together.

The door opens to Nelaid and Dairine scootches farther away, a faint red tinge painting her cheeks. One Roshaun was probably mirroring. Fortunately, Nelaid is preoccupied with something and doesn't seem to notice. Roshaun schools his features into their usual mask, though lessened in only the presence of his father and Dairine, whom he is not looking at in fear of breaking the mask.

"What is the matter, father?"

Nelaid glances up, expression troubled, "there has been rumor of an attempt in your life, my royal son."

Roshaun swallowed, "and when will this attempt happen?"

"My best guess is tonight," Nelaid said.

"Well," Dairine said, scheming evident in her tone, "suppose you had to go on some very important business off on another planet?"

Roshaun smiled over at her.

Nelaid frowned, "that would only be a short term solution."

"Well in that time you could figure out something more permanent. You can even stay in the guest room this time around. How about it?"

Roshaun smiled over at Dairine, "that seems most adequate."

His wide smile says it all, though. He grabs his pup tent, even though at this point it isn't even really necessary. Dairine takes his hand and they go through the worldgate together.


End file.
